One of the problems with hinged doors is that, as the door is swung open, a gap is formed between the edge of the door and the door jamb. When the door is closed, the gap closes as the edge of the door moves into the gap. However, because of the mechanics of the door, the door itself becomes a lever arm where closing the door with only a small force can generate a substantial force at the edge of the door which can crush or break a child's finger located in the gap between the door and the door jamb. Small children are often unaware of the danger and may place their fingers in the gap between the door and the door jamb.
The prior art is replete with various types of door guards. However, some of the guards must be specially modified to fit the door or the door casing by placing the guard between the door and the door jamb. Others have some type of protrusion which projects outward when the door is opened or closed. And still others have members that ride or wear against the door, causing damage to the door. Since door guards are usually only necessary when children are small, one desires to have a door guard to quickly and temporarily attach to the door and the door casing, and when the children become aware of the dangers of placing their fingers between the door and the jamb, the door guard can be removed.
The present invention provides an inexpensive door guard that prevents little children from having a closing door crush their fingers. The door guard lays flat along the door and casing and does not protrude outward to interfere with the motion of the door or to interfere with any person going in or out.